


Vampknapped

by sciencefictionfanatic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Electrocution, F/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Moriarty, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Vamplock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictionfanatic/pseuds/sciencefictionfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are dangerous and very difficult to capture. When an unknown powerful vampire is kidnapped and chained, Molly must torture him physically and mentally so they can understand more about vampires in general. John must interrogate him to find out where the others are, how many are there, and future plans. Molly doesn't expect to feel sorry for the inhuman creature or even fall in love.</p>
<p>Picture added.<br/>Not Abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my own art for this fanfic uploaded!

On a particularly dark night, a group of hunters went out to capture, not kill. None of their prey/predators seemed to be out. They seemed to have known what they were out for and didn’t want to put it to the test. They started to feel discouraged when they walked down an especially dark alley way.

There were three of them leaning against a wall. They seemed to be actually waiting for this group of hunters. Two of the vampires were squatted down and leaning against the wall while the third and middle one was standing and leaning on the wall. Once the hunters entered the alleyway, their heads whipped to them. The two squatting looked up at the middle one with longing looks.

The middle one seemed to be the one in charge and wore expensive clothing. He smiled and showed his canines at the hunters, sending a shiver through them all, and nodded his head slightly. The other two smiled in the same haunting way and jumped up and faced the hunters. They stalked forward slowly making horror spread in the group of hunters.

They had not been expecting a group of them, only one to be able to capture. They huddled together to try and stay alive as they readied their weapons. The two approaching vampires chuckled and crouched, ready to leap. They paused and attacked. Screams could be heard from the men and women.

Some actually got a couple shots at the vampires. The creatures were incredibly strong, especially together. They seemed to weaken slowly but they were weakening as more shots were fired and their bodies healed. Two more shots rang out and hit each of them and then they attacked back at the creatures.

They tackled them and held them down with all their strength. They were handcuffed with silver handcuffs and four dragged them to the end of the alleyway to wait, two hunters to each vampire. The hunters started to lower their weapons and celebrate. They had forgotten the third vampire leaning against the wall.

He pushed himself off and walked silently toward the group of hunters hiding in the shadows. His black clothes helped extremely and none of the hunters saw him or knew he was here. One of the hunters stopped and voiced that there had been a third one. All the hunters froze and spun to the spot where he had been.

“Maybe he ran because he saw his fighters were defeated,” said one of the hunters. The majority of the hunters seemed to agree but the one who spoke up first didn’t. He kept looking around while the others turned to each other as they talked about how to get the two to the compound. The hidden vampire smirked, making sure his fangs were covered, and crouched, ready to attack.

None of the hunters seemed to sense that he was so close and hiding in the shadow of dumpster right next to them. They usually had the sense that danger was close. He felt like hissing but it would give him away and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to surprise them and hopefully overpower them by catching them unprepared.

He frowned when the one hunter who was unconvinced lifted his weapon and kept looking around. He was likely to get shot a couple times but only one of them was actually aware and ready. His muscles tensed, ready to leap, and spread his arms out. He jumped out of the shadows and into the group of hunters faster than they could react. He landed on the back of one and pushed him hard against the ground while breaking his neck.

He hissed and let his fangs show as he jumped on others. Screams could be heard loudly and a few remembered they had guns. He was stronger than the two others combined. The lone hunter that was ready was none other than John Watson. He lifted his gun to the vampires back in the middle of the scuffle and pulled the trigger.

The bullet zinged through the air and hit the vampire in the right shoulder. He let go of the hunter he was attacking and turned around inhumanely fast. He met John’s eyes and launched at him, knocking him to the ground and hissing in his face with his fangs fully descended. He was definitely stronger than the others and could crush a bone like a tooth pick with no trouble at all.

The other hunters that were still alive got up, if they could, and pointed their guns at the vampire currently pinning John to ground clearly pissed. John weakly smiled and the guns went off and fired at the vampires back. A high pitch squeal left its mouth, hurting John’s ears, and tried to attack the others. They kept firing and John got up and held his hand up to the others.

They acknowledged him and stopped shooting just as John attacked it from behind. It was easily tackled but started fighting. The vampire was about to fling John against a wall when three others came to help him. They finally got the vampire into silver handcuffs while he hissed his displeasure.

They hauled him up but the four hunters had to stay on him so he wouldn’t be able to bolt or try to kill. They carried it completely off the ground. Two held its legs while the other two grabbed its arms to carry since its hands were bound behind its back. On one of the women left alive pulled out a phone and told a driver that was waiting a couple blocks away that they were ready and had three vampires in custody at the moment.

A couple minutes later, two cars pulled up. The second car had a specific section in the back to hold vampires so they couldn’t escape and hurt anyone else. They opened the back doors of the second vehicle and first locked up their supposed leader with silver chains around the neck, body, and legs to keep it from escaping easily. He let out more angry hisses and growls with his fangs out ready to bite anything that came near.

The other two vampires were locked up on either side of their leader, the woman on the left and the man on the right. They squirmed but the leader stayed completely still and glared right at John as soon as he sat in the seat in front of them with strong plastic to keep them from attacking the people who sat there. John found that he couldn’t look away as the vampire locked eyes with him.

John was most worried that it would attack mentally but it stayed completely still and too itself while it stared and looked like a statue. They drove twenty minutes to their compound and it stayed that way the entire time. During the drive John thought about this particular vampire and why it was different than the other two. It was definitely taller than the other two and almost seven times stronger than the other two combined.

He remembered the fact that his father had told him when he was a teen and in training to become a hunter. The stronger the vampire is, the longer it has been alive and the higher status it has in the vampire community. His father had told him to not confront a vampire who was over three times stronger than a normal vampire.

He believed that their leader had to be a couple thousand years old if not older and extremely powerful in their world. A vampire with that power had to be close to an Elder if not one of them. As it locked eyes with him unblinkingly the entire ride John almost felt like he would stop breathing when came to that realization.

They pulled into the compound and the vampire broke eye contact and hissed determinedly. The others stilled and quieted. John looked away and thought that the status he expected the vampire to have definitely fit with his clothing. They stopped in front of the science and experimental housing. They opened the doors to get the vampires out.

They looked as if they were communicating but none of them moved or spoke. Two hunters went to each side of the car to retrieve the younger vampires. They lead them a little ways away from the car and the door to the building. Another two hunters went to each side of the car, including John, just to bring the older leading vampire out with any fuss. He came out calmly and put up no defense.

They let him walk this time but had two holding his arms with four others guarding, two in the front and two in the back. They led it straight into the building with the other two following behind with their own guards and seeming to come willingly. They stopped in front of a cell that was covered in silver. They opened the door and unhand cuffed it before shoving it in and slamming the door closed as it turned around and locked eyes with John again.

It glared and snarled before breaking it off to look around its new surroundings and living quarters. John looked away and shook his head. The others were already moving to the other cells as he walked away toward his boss’s office. Fifteen minutes later he was heading to a lab room on the second level of the building. As he opened the door a girl in a lab coat turned around surprised. Molly saw the look on John’s face and knew that they had both gotten a new job.

She sat down at her desk while John sat on the other side. They made eye contact and John opened his mouth to speak. “I just came back from a hunt and we captured three vampires,” said John. Molly looked surprised again at the number. “They must have been young to get captured like that,” said Molly with a concerned look. “I think two of them were but they had a leader. I think he might be an Elder.

Or at least a very high status. He had to have been about seven times stronger than the other two combined. I actually got attacked by him and watched him kill a couple of us. He broke bones like they were toothpicks. I think we captured one that actually might have all the information we need.” Molly looked completely shocked then her face turned concerned again. “How did they get out of the car?”

“They came out like they were willing and unconcerned. The leader can definitely talk with his mind but he didn’t try to with me or anyone. For the entire car ride here he was completely still and just stared at me like he was seeing everything I was thinking about and more. Something is definitely up for that to be happening but we can’t really worry about that now. We have new jobs.”

Molly looked finally happy to get the job description for these new captives. “What do we have to do now?” “We are assigned to the leader. You have to torture him mentally and physically and then figure out their biology and physiology. I have to interrogate him to find out the vampires hiding places, how many more vampires there are, and possible future plans. I don’t know which one on us has the easier job,”

John said as he chuckled softly. “When do we start?” asked Molly. “Tomorrow. We better get some sleep so we are ready.” “Yeah. Goodnight John.” “Night Molly.” John and Molly stood up and walked out the door to the housing area for the hunters and others who worked at the compound.

John walked Molly to her room and then went to his own room. He was not looking forward to the next day at all. He lay on his bed and turned toward the wall. He slept deeply but fitfully. He kept having dreams about that tall vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up with a cold sweat. The nightmares robbed him of a couple hours of sleep. The nightmares had the eyes of it staring out at him. They always went back to the attack in the alleyway. It was the same nightmare over and over again. It didn’t always follow what actually happened. Yes he was attacked and tackled to the ground.

The nightmares changed what happened on the ground though and what happened after. Some of it was actually the same but something changed. He actually heard a voice that he thought came from the vampire. It was inside his head and was all around him. It was deep and velvety. The voice just said _“you made a mistake. You have no idea what you’re in for. Be ready”_ over and over again.

His gaze said the same thing. It was like he was actually communicating with it at that moment. Like it was actually in his head during those nightmares just to get that message across. He knew it didn’t actually happen. It was new and he had never heard that voice before. He figured as he got dressed that the vampire had actually found its way into his head during the night.

He was just about to walk out of his room when the voice was back in his head. It seemed to echo everywhere and yet coming from nowhere. It said _“you made a mistake. You have no idea what you’re in for. Be ready. I’ll be waiting.”_ Then it left. Now John knew that it was the vampire. It had to be. It wasn’t exactly the same as last night. The nightmares definitely didn’t have the words _“I’ll be waiting.”_

He hurried out of his room and ran to Molly’s just as she was walking out. She saw my panicked stricken face. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “The vampire. The one that I helped bring in. The same one who attacked me last night and we have to work on today. He contacted me last night and this morning in their weird mental thing. In the dreams he kept saying ‘you made a mistake. You have no idea what you’re in for. Be ready.’This morning only a couple minutes ago he said that but added ‘I’ll be waiting.’ I know it is him because it echoed like it did when the other vampires in the past that we have killed did. I don’t know what his voice actually sounds like because he didn’t talk but I am most certain that it is him.” “Let’s just get to work so we can see if it was actually him and get some information from this really old vampire.”

“Ok. Let’s just hope I can calm down before he knows what he did to me if that really was him.” With that they made their way out of the housing building and into the science and experimental housing building. They went into their assigned lab to await their “patient.” While they waited they got the equipment ready and John got questions ready to ask it. It only took fourteen minutes to get ready.

Just as they finished guards opened the door and in walked the vampire. They walked over to the rotating slab that was positioned so it would be standing. They stripped it of its shirt and thrust it against the silver slab. It hissed and gave a good fight. It took all the men and John to keep on the slab long enough to strap it down by its wrists and ankles. They couldn’t have it strapped down any more than that or the torture would not be able to continue. Torture needed as much open as possible. They walked out but two guards stayed by the door.

Molly looked at it with wide eyes as it hissed and tried to get out of the silver holds. Molly ran to John, grabbed his arm and ran out the door while telling the guards that they would only be out for a couple minutes. “What’s wrong?” John asked. “You didn’t tell me what he looked like. He actually kind of looks handsome. Like someone I would go out on a date with if I didn’t know what kind of creature he was.”

“Why are you telling me this?” “I just thought you should know before we do anything because it might be looking like I’m forcing things because it might be hard for me to pain something that I’m slightly attracted to.” “Okay. Well thank you for telling me in advance. We should get back in there so we can do our jobs now.” “Okay.” With that they walked into the room and the guards turned around and left.

They were left alone with it to torture and question. Molly went to the table next to the vampire who had quieted down and stilled. She picked up electrodes and started to stick them to the body of the vampire. I didn’t want Molly to get hurt and the vampire seemed to be looking hungrily at her so he began to question it so it would be distracted and not think about hurting Molly if it was. “What is your name?”

The vampire shifted its eyes from Molly to John. It gave the piercing gaze it had the night it attacked him. It gave no answer. Just stared into John’s very core. Molly stepped away and went to the board that the electrodes were attached to. She looked at John waiting for a signal to turn it on. “You should answer. Every time a question goes unanswered you get electrocuted. I’ve heard that it isn’t very nice for your kind because it starts your heart beating more a couple beats. Very painful. Now I ask you again. What is your name?”

It refused to answer again. John waited a minute that looked at Molly and nodded his head. Molly flipped a switch and the vampire seemed to lift off the table in pain. It made the same high pitched squeal that it had the night before when it was getting shot while holding John on the ground.

John held up his hand after 30 seconds and Molly flipped the switch off. The vampire settled back down but it was breathing even when it didn’t need to. It seemed to have caused a lot of pain. While setting up the electrodes, Molly also set up separate electrodes to record the heartbeat and other normal bodily changes. The computer was beeping as the vampires heart beat for a few seconds then went back to being still.

“See painful. I imagine you don’t want to go through that again.” The vampire just glared at John. He could see pain in its eyes. “I ask again. What is your name?” It hesitated for a couple seconds. John was just about to turn to Molly when he saw it open its mouth to speak over ragged breaths. It froze once it saw a little shock fall over Molly’s face. She recovered from the sight of no fangs on a known vampire. It looked back at John with its glare and spoke raggedly.

“Sherlock Holmes,” it breathed in a deep velvety voice. John smiled at his accomplishment. In his mind he was shocked because it was the same voice he had heard in his head that night and that morning. He didn’t give the vampire satisfaction of surprising him. “What is your rank?” he asked Sherlock. Sherlock looked down at the floor because he knew that he had to answer the questions or else he would be shocked again and his heart would beat again.

He kept his eyes on the floor and said “Elder. The tenth.” John wrote all this into his notebook so he could look it up later and see if it was already in there or not. John was about to ask another question when the vampires head jerked up. It stared right into his very core and John froze. The ferocity in its stare stated that it was extremely mad. “You made mistake. You have no idea what you’re in for. Be ready,” Sherlock said. John gulped and opened his mouth. “What do you mean we have no idea what we’re in for and that we made a mistake?” The ferocity in the gaze did not change. “I’m not the worst one. You will pay for capturing me. Worse is coming at this moment. Be ready to surrender if you wish to remain in the living.” “Who is coming?” “My brother. The worst of them all. The first Elder. He had no quarrel with your kind. He only wanted what would keep us living. Now you will face his wrath. Go look in your book of our history you forced out of us. It should say enough to make you fear for your life.”

John gulped and walked to the table they used as their office. He grabbed the book and looked at the Elders list and stories. He found the page with Sherlock Holmes, the tenth Elder. It did not have very much of his story. Only what he did to seem normal and the last hundred years of his life. It didn’t even have his age or the date and age at which he was turned. He turned a couple of pages and came to the first Elder. Mycroft Holmes. It had as much history as his brother. It also said to not capture his brother or assistant.

“He is dangerous. Beware. Be ready for death or forced submission if either even occurs,” it read. It also said that he himself turned his brother 10 years after he himself became the first one. It also read that he became the first vampire by an infection in a hospital. Someone had been experimenting with bacteria and in an attempt to kill him, they injected him with it. It backfired and turned him into a vampire.

He killed the man who tried to kill him and disappeared. It didn’t have any recent information. It only told how he became the creature that they now face today. John dropped the book on the table and turned to Sherlock, white as a sheet. Sherlock had not changed at all. Remained motionless while staring at John with the same ferocity. John slowly walked back to standing in front of the vampire.

“How old are you exactly?” “1,966 years old to be exact.” “How old is your brother” “1,976.” “What year and age were you turned?” “Year 78. I was 30 years old. My brother turned me 10 years after him. He was turned in year 68 and age 30.” “Why were you waiting to attack us when we came into that alley?”

“I wasn’t waiting for you. I was waiting for my brother. I was giving him updates because I find information myself instead of letting someone else handle it for me. It is an easy way to get information mixed up when you don’t find it yourself. The other two were there as backups if a fight needed to take place to get the information. It was also intimidating to anyone who passed or came into the alleyway to run so they wouldn’t interrupt us. You just happened to not leave. We had to take care of it but we ended up here. He knows I’m gone and exactly where I went. He should be here in an hour or two.”

John was feeling more and more frightened by his words as he talked. He could see that Molly was feeling the same way. “Unstrap me and let me go and he won’t destroy you all.” “I’m sorry. We can’t do that. We have no idea what you will do to us. We have to keep you here. And we need information about your race. We will let you go if we choose to after we get that information. It is not up to me. I did not make those rules up. My boss did. I’m just following them,” John said quickly.

It didn’t seem possible but Sherlock looked even more pissed. He opened his mouth expose his teeth which grew right before our eyes. He hissed loudly. Molly gasped and ran towards John to feel safer. She still felt attracted to him but now a little frightened. Sherlock started to struggle again. John knew he had to call for help but he was rooted to the spot on the floor, as was Molly.

Sherlock groaned as he pulled against the silver straps. They could hear the metal groan loudly and they both gasped as they saw it move slightly. Sherlock pulled even more. The metal broke around his ankles and wrists. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He threw his head up and stared at John and Molly. He slowly stood up to his full height. His wrists were burnt from touching the silver and breaking it. They watched fascinated as his wrists healed quickly. Sherlock had a stern look on his face.

John and Molly were definitely frightened because he was strong enough to break those. Feeding the night before definitely helped with that strength. He watched John and Molly for a minute before striding towards them. He grabbed John around the neck and held him against the wall. He squeezed lightly to remind him that he could kill him if he felt like it.

“Get me out of here and you will live and hopefully never see me again. If you do not help then my brother will come and I will highly recommend that you become slaves to both of us for the rest of your days. We will even make you live longer than a normal human but still remain a human unless we feel otherwise.” John winced as Sherlock gripped a little tighter to make his point.

He nodded his head because he wished to live and not become a slave of any kind. Sherlock let go of his neck and stepped back and looked at Molly. John rubbed his neck and opened the door. He looked both ways to make sure no one was coming so no one had to die. He led them out into the hallway and toward the series of doors that would lead them out of the building and away from the compound. Just as they were about to reach the first door, it burst open with 2 guards. They were red in the face like they had been running.

They froze when they saw Sherlock standing free. They turned to run back when Sherlock jumped at them and forced them to the ground. He held them there for a couple minutes. One of the guards looked extremely pained while Sherlock had a determined look on his face. He eventually lifted them up and slammed their heads on the floor and knocked them out. He got up and turned to John and Molly.

“You are too late in releasing me. My brother is here and easily diminishing your numbers. You will not live. If you wish to live, run while you can. You will not make it far but it will at least be an attempt. I am not doing this for you. I just don’t feel like keeping you two.” He turned back around to leave but John made the foolish choice of taking a gun out of his pocket and firing upon Sherlock.

Molly tried to get him to put it down but he only looked at her and she fell silent. Sherlock fell under the gunfire and lay on the ground. John stopped firing and lowered the gun. He slowly walked up to Sherlock who was lying pretty still on the floor. As soon as John was right next to him, he leaped up and shoved John hard against the wall. He bared his teeth and hissed right into his face.

“You try to kill me when I let you free. You will remain with me and my brother, along with your friend there for your choice. Your future will be spent in agony.” He turned to Molly. “You have your friend to thank for your despaired future. It is his doing for me to take your free will.” As soon as he finished, a man walked through the door.

Sherlock looked him in the face and released John who slid down the wall in pain. The other man was a vampire. Molly was holding the book the hunters had created for their collected information. It was not the only copy but it had all the information they knew. She recognized the other man as the first Elder, Sherlock’s brother. She sank to her knees, holding the book to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a nice writer. I electrocute my characters and promise torture to their lives. I hope you enjoyed the darkness. Hahaha.  
> Will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft looked upon the two people who had obviously tried to shoot and bring down his brother Sherlock. Sherlock let go of the man that had obviously shot him since his gun was lying on the floor next to him. Molly sank to her knees clutching the book. “Nice to have found you Sherlock,” said Mycroft. “Nice for you to come and get me. I was just on my way out.” “What happened here and who are these two?” 

“These two were holding me captive in a room in this hall. They were questioning me and electrocuting me. I told them to let me go since you were coming but they would not listen. I broke out of their silly bonds, straps made out of silver, too weak for me. I had spent a lot of energy breaking out of them and would not be able to break through the door so I threatened them into opening the door for me. They were leading me out when two guards ran through that door as you see. I pinned them and got the information that you were here and your exact location from one of their minds. Then I knocked them out. I tried to get out but the man, named John Watson, pulled a gun on me and shot me several times in the back. The woman, named Molly Hooper, tried to stop him but then stopped. I then attacked him and you walked in. I told them that if they did anything like that that I would highly recommend to you that we keep them and make their lives living hells for the rest of their days, possibly even prolong their lives or turn or kill them earlier if we so choose.” 

“Ah. I will take your recommendation and make it true. Tie their hands and bring them along. We shall put them into good use.” With that Mycroft Holmes pulled out handcuffs that he had gotten off a guard and gloves that were obviously Sherlock’s and handed them to Sherlock. He put on the gloves then grabbed the two pairs of handcuffs. 

He put one pair on John, putting his hands behind his back. He did the same with Molly and grabbed the book. He handed the book to Mycroft. “This has all their information on us. It is not the only copy but now we will know what they know. I hope you didn’t kill them all so they can know and remember their failure to keep me and my helpers here.” 

“I assuredly did not kill them all. You helpers Irene and James are in a car waiting for you arrival. You will have to wear a hat out there and I have your coat waiting as well. Pick them up and bring them to the cars.” Mycroft turned and walked through the door holding the book. Sherlock grabbed both of their arms and pushed them through the door, leaving John’s gun lying on the floor behind them. 

They followed Mycroft at a fast pace. Only as fast as John and Molly could go. If it were up to Sherlock setting the pace, they would go so much faster because he just really wanted to get out of there. He was already pushing them at a pace so he had to live with it. When they got out to the door that led outside, they stopped. 

Mycroft and the vampire that was labeled as his assistant in their book stood next to the door. They each had clothes covering them completely. They seem to not want to show very much of their skin. They handed Sherlock his coat. He let go of John Molly for only a second. He put his coat on as quickly as possible. 

Anthea, Mycroft’s assistant, held the door open. Mycroft walked through and then Sherlock led John and Molly out in front of him. Anthea followed. The back doors were open on the first car. Sherlock shoved John and Molly into the car and slammed the door, lightly for him. If he had actually truly slammed the car door, it would have shattered the glass and broken the door. He got in the seat in front of them. 

John and Molly leaned into each other, some in fear but mostly in comfort. Molly’s brain was running on high with the fact that they were currently in a vampire’s car and she was also in one with one that she found attractive. They were both still puzzled on how Sherlock had figured out their first and last name. 

Molly came to the conclusion that he had entered their minds unknowingly and found that information just like he did with the guard. Except that the guard was in pain because he must have been forcefully taking the information. Now she wondered where they were going and what exactly she and John would have to do when they got there. 

She took to looking out the window to try and figure out where they were and where they were heading. There was a haunting feeling in her mind. Sherlock’s voice told her that they were heading to his house. His brother was escorting them there and then leaving them to go to his house. Molly was sure that he could sense her surprise since he chuckled in the front seat as he looked out the window. 

She kept her mind quiet the rest of the ride to Sherlock’s house. When they arrived there, he got out and opened the door next to her. He no longer had a smile on his face that she was sure he had when he talked to her through her mind. He grabbed her arm a little roughly and pulled her out. 

He grabbed John next and pushed them forward toward the front door. He stepped in front of them and unlocked the door. He threw open the door and pushed them in. They fell onto the floor as the door slammed shut and locked after Sherlock entered. John stood up and looked at Sherlock who was observing them while leaning on the door. 

“I thought we were going to work with your brother as well?” John asked. “We discussed on the ride that it would be best if you worked for me instead of both of us because you held me captive, not him.” “How did you communicate with him on the ride when you were silent the entire time and he was in another car?” 

“Telepathy. The older you are the stronger you are physically and mentally. It helps to be in the first generation of vampires.” He looked at Molly. “Stand up.” Molly stood up and faced Sherlock. He walked to her and then behind her. She could feel him take off the handcuffs and his touch lingered on her wrists. 

He walked over to John and took his handcuffs off and walked out of the room. They just looked at each other trying to figure out what they were supposed to do. Before they could even move Sherlock swept into the room again. He motioned for them to follow him as he walked up the stairs gracefully. 

He walked a human pace so they could keep up. He led them to two different rooms and explained that it was their rooms to stay in and which rooms were theirs. He also explained what rooms not to go into unless they were ordered to.  
“You may visit the library whenever you wish and wander the house whenever you wish until I figure out what to do with you. Get yourselves acquainted with the location of everything in the house because I will not be telling you where they are and what I give you to do will need to be done as quickly as possible. You will do everything I tell you to do and you will drop what you are doing if I give you something that must be done that instant. Is that understood?” 

“Yes,” replied John and Molly together. “You will also cook your own food and tell the other maid what you need so she can go out and get it. Leave Irene and James alone and give their rooms a wide berth and just don’t go near their rooms unless I give you a specific direction to go there and give them something. You may now go to your rooms. Your day begins at dawn.” With that he walked up another flight of stairs that they were instructed otherwise by Sherlock. 

They looked at each other warily then turned to their rooms and entered. Molly thought on the events of the day. They were pretty much abducted by vampires and taken to one of their houses to be a slave. And the vampire to do that happened to be the one they had to torture and question. The one that she had a crush on. 

And it seemed he liked her back. At least a little. He watched her put the electrodes on his body. She knew that John thought he was going to attack so he distracted him by starting the questioning. He had also entered her mind to answer a simple question and tried to let them go free before John shot him for a second time in two days. 

Exhausted from the events from the seemingly long yet short day, Molly flopped onto the bed on her back. She had regrettably been going over every single detail of Sherlock’s body and his reactions to being attacked, electrocuted, in command, and in his own home, when the familiar haunting feeling came into her mind. 

All thought of him left as embarrassment creeped up within a second. She just knew that he had to be smirking from discovering her thoughts. “I see that you are slightly enjoying yourself here. I have your first task to complete. Come to my room and I shall explain.” Sherlock began slowly retreating when Molly quickly told him. “I have no clue where your room or anything is.” 

He creeped back in ‘til it felt like she was going to lose herself in his mind. “I shall only tell you this once. Go to the stairs that I walked up. Yes. I was very aware you were both watching me. Travel down the hallway ‘til you get to an open door. My door shall be the only one open so it shall be easy to find.” He then disappeared quickly before she could say any more. She sighed and got out of bed and entered the hallway. 

She looked at John’s door while silently hoping he wouldn’t decide to go explore at that moment. Molly closed her door noiselessly and walked up the stairs. Once at the entrance to the hallway, she began to shyly walk forward. It was easy to find the open door. Slowly and not as silently as she wished, she walked to the open door. 

As she stopped in the doorway, she saw Sherlock standing at the window. Observing the surroundings. She felt overwhelmed with fear with an ever growing feeling of attraction for this particular vampire. She couldn’t help but freeze and stare at the back of the extremely dangerous creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can send me a message with feedback and ideas for the story and possible other stories if you want. Thanks for reading. Will update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock slowly turned around. As he faced Molly in the doorway, he started right into her eyes. She found that she couldn’t look away. Sherlock smirked and lifted his head a little higher as he maintained eye contact.

“You should probably breathe. You do need it.” Realizing she was holding her breath, she released as she began to breath normally again.

“Sit,” he said pointing to a cushioned bench in the middle of the room. She slowly walked towards the bench and sat down with Sherlock watching intensely the entire way. She looked everywhere. Anywhere but Sherlock.

She did not know he had moved until a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and almost squeaked at his touch. She sat still until he let go of her shoulder and walked in front of her. She couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Why did you call me here?” she asked. He gave no answer for several minutes so she risked looking into his eyes. Once she did, she realized she had made a mistake. She couldn’t look away. He sat down next to her and stared at the wall in front of them.

“I summoned you here because I must feed,” he said. He turned his gaze to Molly as she continued to look at him. “I used a lot of energy in the last two days. I can usually last a good couple weeks but I must feed because of you hunters.” He looked back to the wall and straightened his back.

They sat quietly for about five minutes. Once she gathered the courage to say something, he turned to look calculatingly at her.

After a few more awkward minutes he said, “give me your arm.” She hesitantly reached he arm out to him and he gripped her wrist lightly, holding it in place. She looked away as he lowered his head to her arm. There was a short moment of nothing, then a tongue swiped at a small section of her arm, cleansing before he bit.

His teeth punctured her skin with excruciating pain. After a few seconds, the area grew numb and she worked hard to not concentrate that her blood was being sucked out. A moment later, she started to get light headed and whimpered softly.  
Sherlock lifted his head, swiped his tongue over the wound to stop the bleeding, and let go. Molly pulled her arm back slowly to set in her lap as Sherlock walked across the room. He rifled through a drawer and walked back with bandages. He sat down, put the bandages in his lap, and held his hand out silently.

She stared at it for a short moment, giving her arm to him when he made an impatient noise. He carefully wrapped her arm in silence, letting go the instant he was done. Molly, too stunned to speak, let her arm fall into her lap. She sat still as he got up and walked to the window. A few minutes of silence passed before Molly spoke.

“Thank you,” she said. Sherlock turned around slowly.

“What?” he said.

“Thank you.”

“I know what you said but why did you say it?”

“You have been nothing but kind to me,” she said. He snorted. “You did. You tried to save our lives. You took us so we would live. And you’ve only been speaking kindly to me.”

“I had not noticed,” he said looking away.

“From what I’ve heard of you, you’re a genius. You would have not done it had you not known. You even bandaged my arm and made sure it did not hurt for long.”

“It would be neglecting of me if I had a human bleed out. Your blood would be less nutritional if you were in pain,” he said with a straight face.

“Sure. I don’t believe you but I won’t say any more since you obviously don’t like to be spotted caring for someone other than yourself.” Sherlock took on a shocked expression before it was hidden away. Molly looked into her lap here she was playing with her hands.

After about two minutes of silent awkwardness, she lifted her head to look at Sherlock. He didn’t seem to know where to look or what to do. His shocked expression was back on his face.

“May I leave? I’m really tired,” she said. His eyes focused on her face before he said,” You may return to you room. Mrs. Hudson will come let you and John know when dinner it,” With that he left the room. She sat on the bench until she heard another door on the same floor close and lock.

She slowly got up and cautiously walked into the hallway. Just as expected, no one was in the hallway and the staircase looked empty. She silently walked to the staircase and paused. Looking down the steps, she didn’t hear or see anything.  
It was as empty as the hallway. Walking slowly and quietly down the stairs she hoped John wouldn’t be exploring or have noticed she had left. She walked silently down half the hallway to her room.

Then she slowed her pace to casual exploring and not so silent. Just as she touched the knob to her door, John’s door swung open. Junping slightly, Molly turned with a small smile on her face. John stood in his doorway. He glanced down at her bandaged arm and looked back to her face, all while remaining silent. Unconsciously, her hand moved to cover her bandaged arm.

“Where have you been?” he asked. “You weren’t in your room when I checked.”

“Yeah. I was….exploring.”

“Sure. Your arm is bandaged and I heard you come from the stairs. It’s easy to figure out that he fed from you.” Molly hung her head to hide her blush. “What else happened?”

“Nothing. He only told me that Mrs. Hudson will be coming up shortly to tell us when dinner is ready.”

“Nothing else happened?”

“No. I’m gonna lie down now. I’m really tired.” With that, Molly turned and walked into her room, closing the door,

After leaning against it, for a few breaths, she wearily stumbled to her bed and collapsed under soft warm blankets, falling asleep right away.

* * *

John stood in his doorway for a few minutes, pondering why Molly would hide something like that from him. Even though she had tried to hide her head, he had seen the blush. He also wondered how he had gotten her to go to him because they obviously didn’t know everything.

Finally, he closed his door and started walking around the house. He thought it weird that Sherlock would suddenly change his mind and have this Mrs. Hudson make their food instead of themselves. he didn’t question it though.

The house was large and somewhat fancy and seemed as untouched as a house can be with vampires living in it. John and Molly were the only ones living on the second floor. There were many room but they were unoccupied. A large library filled a ¼ of the floor.

He had a feeling the vampire had another large library on the third floor. On the first floor, the left side of the house showed a series of rooms but he did not dare to enter to explore. He remembered that was where the other vampires lived. the right side of the 1st floor held a large kitchen, he noticed a small old woman and a maid were bustling around.

He turned around to leave when he heard the old woman give a noise of surprise and a loud hello. Slowly, John turned back around to see the woman walking towards him with a big grin.

She must have seen that he looked uneasy so she simply said, “Don’t worry. I don’t bite people. I drink from bags.” He relaxed a little but was still tense because he was in a new and dangerous environment. He started slowly backstepping towards the door. The older woman noticed and steered him by the elbow to a chair at the counter.

“You look like you need a cuppa. I’ll make you one. You just sit right there. I haven’t had a new humans that aren’t fed on often to talk to recently. I’m Mrs. Hudson by the way,, John.” John tried to take everything in that she said and he saw. He was also surprised she knew his name.

There was a moment of quiet as his tea warmed and Mrs. Hudson and the maid cooked. Once the kettle whistled, Mrs. Hudson walked over and set his tea in front of him and sat down. John spent a minute warming his hands on his cup and gathered his thoughts.

Mrs. Hudson seemed to understand an sat there patiently. Unconsciously, he lifted his head to look out the open window. His sadness must have shown on his face because Mrs. Hudson frowned.

“Sorry but you’re not allowed outside alone. You can only go out with a vampire. Once you can be trusted not to leave, you can go out alone, but only with something that shows that Sherlock owns you. It’s the only way to keep you safe from other vampires. And there are many out there that you don’t know about.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

“Well, a little less than half the people have been turned. I know you are a hunter but hunter’s knowledge is not very….great. Maybe if you warmed up to Sherlock or her warmed up to you he would tell you what you’re missing. But, that means you will have to stay here.” John’s shocked expression turned into a frown.

‘Well that explained why people randomly disappeared to be sighted years later with no contact with anyone.’ He reluctantly agreed, making Mrs. Hudson smile. Unexpectedly she jumped and went to the food. smiling she turned to John.

“Dinner’s ready. Would you go up and get Molly?” Nodding his head, not surprised she knew her name, he left the room and went to Molly’s door. After knocking with no answer, he opened to door to find her fast asleep. Waking her gently, they walked downstairs to the kitchen for food.

* * *

Sitting in the 3rd floor library, Sherlock was sprawled on the couch trying to think. He had shown Molly kindness, that he did not know he was capable of, and she had taken notice. Perhaps she was more observant than he originally thought her to be.

As the sun set, he felt himself getting tired. he hadn’t slept in a week so he stood up and walked to his bedroom, also on the 3rd floor. After closing the door, he collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams with Molly and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to get this up. But I finally finished it and hopefully will be able to start writing the 5th chapter these next two week.


End file.
